sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Jezz of Time
This is my fan game, taking place after the events of Sonic Heroes 2. Jezz had been wondering what his place was all his life, and so searches for his meaning. Roster STARRING: *Jezz the Hedgehog **Perfect Jezz **Dark Jezz *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blitz the Frog **Super Blitz **Burning Blitz **Darkspine Blitz *Shelly the Hedgehog (Sonic Paradox tie-in) *Milo the Echidna *Auditions *Auditions *Auditions *Auditions *Auditions ANTAGONISTS: *Dr. Eggman *Solaris (alternate reality) **Mephiles (alternate reality) **Iblis (alternate reality)(miniature Phase 3) Stories The first story playable is Jezz's. The other main playable characters are unlocked as they are encountered in Jezz's story. Jezz the Hedgehog Level 1: Egg Beetle MK II Opening Cutscene Doctor Eggman was clearing a forest. "OH HO HO HO! Sonic won't be able to stop me this time!" Eggman laughed to himself. Just then, a blur of green raced through, attacking the Egg Fighters guarding the clearing site. It stopped in front of Eggman. "Sonic won't be able to get to you right now, but I have!" said Jezz. "Nngh! I should have remembered that other annoying hedgehog! No matter, I can take care of you THIS WAY!" Eggman said, and a giant bug-like robot dropped out of the sky. "Meet my new-and-improved Egg Beetle MK II!" Eggman laughed. Goal Defeat Egg Beetle before time runs out. (Combat Training) Level 2: Green Hill Opening Cutscene Jezz walked up to the trashed Egg Beetle. "You lost this fight, just like every other fight you had, and every fight you will have. Even if you win, you lose!" Jezz said blankly. "Who asked you?!" Eggman spat in reply. "I learned your future while I was in the universal hub. Your empire will rise against all life, even yours! The only way to stop this is for Sonic to stop you... or you stop yourself." Jezz said, not noticing Eggman's snappy response. With that, Jezz walked away. (Hub World: Wooded Valley) He went to South Island, and he saw Milo the Echidna there. "Milo!" Jezz exclaimed as he zoomed to greet his old friend. "Jezz, we must go to Eggman's base, he has my Emerald!" Milo said. "That Emerald that you found at the remains of Chaos's rampage on the Knuckles Tribe? How did Eggman get a hold of it? I beat him to a pulp an hour ago!" Jezz said, and his quills started to rise. "The base is this way." Milo said, and he pointed the way. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. (Partner Training) Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 3: Launch Base 2 Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo reached Eggman's base. "My Emerald is inside that building." Milo said. "Okay, let's go!" Jezz replied, and inside the went. Goal Find the 8th Emerald. (Scavenger Hunt Training) Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 4: Egg Juggler (Eggman) Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo found the Emerald, but then the ground shook violently. "What's that?!" Milo exclaimed. A giant robot appeared out of the ground. "OH HO HO HO! Meet the Egg Juggler! GO!" Eggman said. Jezz and Milo got ready for the fight ahead. Goal Defeat Egg Juggler. Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 5: Angel Island Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo managed to defeat Egg Juggler and escape with the Emerald. "Thanks for helping me, Jezz." Milo said. "Don't mention it, it's all in a days work." Jezz said, smiling, and they high-fived (which knocked Jezz off balance due to Milo's sound powers). "I have to go now, there's something I must do real quick." Jezz said, and left. (Hub World: South Island) Jezz flew to Angel Island, where he met Knuckles. "Hello Jezz, long time no see." Knuckles said. "I came to see Chaos. Is he awake?" Jezz said. "He isn't awake, but he will wake up soon." Knuckles replied (Jezz had released Chaos to be a guardian again, this time alongside Knuckles). "I also heard that there were monsters prowling the place, did you see any?" Jezz asked. "Now that you mention it, I did see a monster that looked like lava a little bit." Knuckles answered. Iblis! Jezz thought, "Where did he go?". "That way." Knuckles pointed to a trail of singed plants. Figures. Jezz thought, "Thanks.". "I'll come with you!" Knuckles said. "So will I." said an awakened Chaos. "Ok, thanks... and Chaos, bring the Master Emerald." Jezz said. Goal Find Iblis. Partners *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaos Level 6: Iblis (Battle 1) Opening Cutscene The trio found the fire monster. "IBLIS!!!" Jezz yelled in fury, for Iblis was burning up the trees. Iblis turned and saw Jezz, "Ah... Jezz the Hedgehog, I presume." Iblis said, "I know what you are thinking, 'Iblis isn't able to talk' hm? That is because the Iblis you knew was from your reality. I, on the other hand, come from a different one." "Shut up, Iblis, and let's fight!" said Chaos. Goal Defeat Iblis. Partners *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaos Tutorial 1: World Map Opening Cutscene They brought down Iblis, who slithered away as a small lava snake, saying "You have no meaning, Jezz. All that you know will come to an end!". Jezz & co. went to Mystic Ruin for a rest, while Jezz pondered about what Iblis said. (Hub World: Angel Island) Jezz walked to the edge of the island and saw Milo there. "Hi, again." Milo said. "What's up, Milo?" Jezz asked. "I thought you might need this: It's a World and Time Map. It helps you know where to go and where you are going. Let me show you how to use it." Milo said. Controls Same as in Sonic Unleashed, but with a button saying "Switch to Time Map" included. Tutorial 2: Time Map Controls Move your left thumbstick left and right to go forward or backward in time. Press "A" to select the time you want to go to. For this tutorial, you want to go to Angel Island, 20 Years in the future. Level 7: Angel Island (20 years future) Opening Cutscene Jezz and Milo exited the Chaos Control portal and landed in the future. "Well, nothing happened yet." Jezz commented as he looked at the still-lush forest around them. "Who's that?" Milo said and pointed to a person lying face first on the ground, and they walked up to him. "It's Eggman... kind of." Jezz said. Eggman looked up, and his moustache was gray all over. "Help me, please! My robots have turned against me!" Eggman begged. "I should let you die here, not listening to my warning... but I'm not a bad guy. C'mon, Milo, help me get him up!" Jezz said. "...Jezz? Is that you?" Eggman said. "Yes, it's me." Jezz said blankly. "I still have an Eggmobile somewhere hidden here. I need it... Here!" Eggman said, and an Eggmobile appeared out of the ground. "Alright, let's go!" Jezz said, and the three left for Eggmanland. Goal Reach the Goal Ring. Partners *Old Eggman *Milo the Echidna Level 8: Eggmanland (20 years future) Opening Cutscene The team reached the entrance. "Alright, I can only take one of you with me, in order to sneak in. Which of you is to go with me? The one that doesn't go must circle around and get to the end while we go through the middle and take out as many robots as we can." Jezz said. Goal Destroy 50 enemies, and get to the Goal Ring. Partner *Choose: **Old Eggman **Milo the Echidna Level 9: Egg Juggler (EggRobo) Opening Cutscene Jezz and (selected partner) reached the door to the main room. "Well, we made it." Jezz said, and he opened the door, as (unselected partner) fell in behind them. "HO HO HO! You fools have fallen into my trap!" a robotic version of Eggman's voice laughed. "I-it's EggRobo!" Eggman stammered, "He w-wants me d-d-dead!". "Relax, Eggman; We'll take care of him." Jezz soothed. Then, with a CRASH! another Egg Juggler appeared, this time with EggRobo as the pilot. "Try and destroy Egg Juggler this time! I enhanced it's armor so you can't hurt it's arms or legs. This is the ultimate Eggman Empire machine!" EggRobo said, and started attacking. Goal Destroy Egg Juggler by hitting it on the cockpit until health runs out, then reach the Goal Ring before the explosion from the robot hits you. Partner *Milo the Echidna Level 10: Apotos (present) Opening Cutscene The group made it out of the wreckage. "I thank you, Jezz the Hedgehog. Don't tell the me in the past about this, please; If you do, things might get worse." Eggman said. "I won't, I promise." Jezz said, and used Chaos Control to take himself and Milo to some other time. (Time Map: Go to the present) (World Map: Go to Apotos) Jezz and Milo reached present day Apotos, where they saw Shelly and Shadow duking it out over something. "What's all this going on?" Jezz said. "This mo-- Mmph!" Shadow grunted as Jezz slapped his hand over his mouth. "She is not a monkey. Finish your explanation, but don't call her a monkey." Jezz said. "This person attacked me for kicks, as I put it." Shadow said. "From what you were about to call her, it seems you well deserved it!" Jezz replied sharply, "I came to find the Chaos Emeralds, do either of you know where they are?". "Yes!" Shelly and Shadow both said at once. "...Okay, so, where to?" Jezz said. "This way, inside a temple." Shadow said. "Okay, let's go!" Jezz said. Goal Find the Chaos Emerald. Partners *Milo the Echidna *Choose: **Shelly the Hedgehog **Shadow the Hedgehog Level 11: Mephiles the Dark (Battle 1) Opening Cutscene Jezz and company got the Chaos Emerald, but something was wrong with the temple they were in. "I sense dark energy nearby... wait... I know that energy!" Jezz said, "MEPHILES!!". "I am here." Mephiles said as he materialized in front of Jezz, "And I see you brought your (loved one, if you picked Shelly as your second partner; shadowy friend, if you picked Shadow).". "Back off, bozo; I have power you only dream of having, and that's a fact! Step forth; If you want to try to take over the world, then you have to get past me and my friends!" Jezz challenged. Goal Defeat Mephiles. Partners *Milo the Echidna *The character you picked in the previous level Level 12: Carnival Night Opening Cutscene Jezz watched as the remains of Mephiles dematerialized. "That's enough outta you!" Jezz said. "The next Emerald is in Carnival Night on Angel Island." Milo reported. "Okay, but first, I want to go exploring a little bit, get to know the area, you know?" Jezz said. Milo, understanding, just nodded. (Hub World: Apotos) Jezz went up to the view area where he could see the ocean. How am I going to get close to Shelly? I'm too shy! Jezz thought. He started to wander the place in search of something, when he saw a sign saying "Free Valentine Cards!" and Jezz, who heard that Valentines day had something to do with love, decided to, instead of getting a card from a store, make one himself. He did, and he found Shelly. He went up to her, and passed the card to her. Sweating all over, he dissapeared the instant she opened the card. Jezz, outside Carnival Night, took out a bottle of nerve medicine he had bought from the store, and drank every bit of it, to calm his nerves. "Ready, Jezz?" Milo asked. "Ready, let's go!" Jezz replied, and they entered the crazy carnival. Goal Get to the Goal Ring containing the Chaos Emerald. Partner *Milo the Echidna Blitz the Frog Blitz, add your levels here. Level 1: Ice Cap Opening Cutscene News about Dr. Eggman causing trouble once again spreaded like a wildfire as Blitz had already known it was going to happen. So, he got up from under the tree he was resting under and rushed off toward Angel Island where his partner Napoleon lived. Goal Rescue Napoleon! (Meet up with a Partner) Level 2: Windy Valley Opening Cutscene Blitz found Napoleon being attacked by a few of Eggman's robots. "Leave my friend alone!!!" Blitz yelled as he charged into them with a Homing Attack. Within seconds, the robots were destroyed and Napoleon was saved. "Blitz! Am I ever glad to see you!". Napoleon exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're alright. Why were those robots after you?" Blitz said. "Well, it's because I managed to get hold of this." Napoleon said as he took out a Chaos Emerald. "Whoa! A Chaos Emerald?! How did you get it?" said Blitz the moment he saw the Emerald. "Aw, it wasn't that hard. I found it near the cavern I live in." "I was surprised when I saw it too. I knew that Eggman would be after the Emeralds as usual, so I went ahead and nabbed this one." Napoleon explained. "We'd better make sure Eggman doesn't get his hands on our Emerald, as well as the others!" Blitz said. "Yes. Let's go and find the others before Eggman does." said Napoleon as they raced off on a wild goose hunt for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Goal Get to the Goal Ring. (Partner Training) Partner Napoleon the Penguin Level 3: Egg Scorpion Opening Cutscene "OH HO HO HO HO! I thought I picked up a signal from one of the Chaos Emeralds!" ".... Ngh! That annoying black bird is in possession of one already!" said Eggman when he caught sight of Napoleon's Chaos Emerald. "Uh oh! I'm in trouble!" Napoleon exclaimed. "Get back Napoleon! Don't let him swipe the Emerald!" said Blitz as he jumped in front of his partner. "..... Heh heh heh. Looks like I'm just in time to crash this party!" said a familar figure as he dashed his way to help Blitz and Napoleon fight Eggman. "... No way! I-It can't be.... S-Sonic?! H-How did you....???" said Blitz who was shocked to see the blue hedgehog. "Hey Blitz. Tell your buddy to give the Chaos Emerald to me." "I'll see to it that old Egg-face doesn't grab it from you." Sonic said, nodding to Napoleon. "Okay Sonic! Here!" said Napoleon as gave the blue hedgehog the Emerald. "Grrrr.... you rotten little punks! I WANT THAT CHAOS EMERALD NOW!!!" yelled Eggman as he summoned up a huge scorpion-like robot. "Guys! We can't Eggman get the Emerald! Let's destroy that machine, and fast!" said Blitz as he, Napoleon and Sonic got ready to face Eggman and his robot. Goal Defeat Egg Scorpion. Partners Napoleon the Penguin Sonic the Hedgehog Music ;Main theme :Heaven Knows-Rise Against ;Ending/Last Story theme :The Riddle-Fighting for Five ;Boss music (For Eggman and his robots) :E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc Robeatnix Mix-Paul Shortino & ReMix Factory ;Jezz's theme :His World-Crush 40 ;Blitz's theme :Space Armada (SSBB Version)-Hajime Hirasawa & Kenji Ito Features Hub Worlds will be in the game. Also, there will be levels in which two main characters will cooperate (i.e. Blitz run down a highway and Jezz carry him over any pits if they pop up (Blitz version). Jezz flies overhead waiting for a pit to come so he can carry Blitz across for a limited time as Blitz runs on the aforementioned highway (Jezz version)). Players will be able to level up the selected character's stats (a la Sonic Unleashed) to make the characters faster, stronger, and better fit for the fight. A multiplayer mode will be there, and any characters you played as in Story Mode will be playable in the multiplayer mode.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Jezz will have Chaos Powers you can unlock by leveling up "Chaos Powers" in the Status menu. Starting powers will be: Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, Chaos Magic, Chaos Attack, Chaos Control (time freeze). Unlockable: Chaos Control (teleport), Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, Chaos Regeneration, Chaos Flame, Chaos Punch.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Jezz, you have a really cool game idea, and I don't mean to be bossy, but the Freedom Fighters only exist in Sonic Paradox, because it takes place 20 years in the future. And due to Sonic saving the future, they don't exist anymore. --Sonicrox14 04:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Hmm... I didn't seem to notice... Ok, I'll take 'em off the roster. But they will remain... for until Jezz leaves for next location (cause he was with them for a while, at the time Sonic was working on fixing stuff.). How's that?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then! --Sonicrox14 06:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Thanks, I needed an excuse for Jezz to be with the FFs in the middle of all this to work out.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I think I have a good idea on what the ending theme for your game could be The Riddle, by Fighting for Five I'm still looking for the main theme as we speak --Sonicrox14 06:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' I like it. It fits in perfectly! Thanks!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Aww, no problem! It's kinda quiet, so it should probably be the ending theme, but it's up to you. --Sonicrox14 06:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' It will be the ending. What I had in mind for a main theme was a light rock theme like Endless Possibility, although I need one that fits in with the game.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Aha! How about the Lee Brotherton and Jun Senoue version of Dreams of an Absolution be the main theme?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) That's Silver's theme, and it's already been used. --Sonicrox14 02:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Oh, yeah... RATS! DX--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) We'll find one that better describes Jezz. By the way, on your "Sonic Alliance" page I saw Shelly listed as "Love". Exactly how'd that happen? --Sonicrox14 02:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Read Chapter 7, it explains everything on that topic. In fact, it doubles as a secondary goal in Sonic Heroes 2.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) On a side note, Jezz has an uncanny ability to know the histories of people he sees (That is how he knew Sonic so well).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Jezz, if you want I could try to make his picture for you. If you want me to, just tell me about his details (color, quills, clothes (optional), shoes, eye color, etc.) --Sonicrox14 02:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Go ahead, the description is here. No clothes, he is just as the description describes. His quills are down like Sonic when he is not in battle, but are up when he is in battle or in his Perfect form.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) And his eyes are blue, as I did not put that in the description when I wrote it. Your work will be official artwork for Jezz of Time. Milo is doing artwork too, that will be his Sonic Heroes 2 art.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) If I did it wrong, I'll do it again for you, but for now how this? --Sonicrox14 04:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Close!! He has chest fur like Shadow instead of the patch of tan, and his shoes, where they are red on Shadow's, they are blue on his. He does not have blue on his quills. But, besides those flaws, they look just like him.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) OK, this time he is edited to perfection. P.S. I found Jezz's theme!!! Heaven Knows by Rise Against --Sonicrox14 04:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Maybe during battles with Eggman, the Remix of E.G.G.M.A.N. could play and loop until you beat him --Sonicrox14 02:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sure, Ok.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) My partner is going to be the first of of my three teammates that I meet up with, and as my story progresses, my partner and I will hook up with our other two teammates. -- Blitz the Frog 03:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Jezz's first partner is Milo, and he meets him in Level 2.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Cool. Blitz's first partner is Napoleon the Penguin, and meets him after Blitz has reached the end of Ice Cap (Blitz's first level). Blitz's other partners, Cinder the Cat and E-108 Gemini will meet up with him later on in his story in two different levels. I'll also meet you and Milo as well during my story. -- Blitz the Frog 08:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and that, after the level you appear in, is when your story gets unlocked.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Exactamundo. Just like it worked in Sonic Adventure and its remake. XP -- Blitz the Frog 08:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :No means to be a pain, but I think that this should be moved the erector;s subpage and the talkpage used for comments.--Launchballer 08:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC)